Silly Love Story: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: Just a silly sappy romance Hilson fic it is a short story and not much slash just cute fluff and whatnot!
1. Part I

**A/N: Just another one of my Hilson fics; probably a sappy romance/somewhat slash fic don't have a better plot yet but I know it isn't going to be a *pwp* just cute fluffy Hilson stuff!**

**::**

**Doritos and Beer: Part I**

****They both return to the apartment as House slammed the door. Wilson always snapped at House for doing that; it was obnoxious and it always bothered the neighbors.

"What's for dinner?" House sighed before taking a seat on the couch, dropping his cane at his feet. Wilson removed his coat, hung it up and rolled up his white sleeves. He walks right passed House ignoring him obviously and goes into the kitchen for a split second only to return with a rolled up bag of stale Doritos and an ice cold bottle of beer for himself.

"Here" he tosses the bag at House who fails so horribly at catching it and sits down beside him leaning back and putting up his feet. House leaned over to pick up the bag and gives Wilson a tough look then his eyes wander further down meeting the mouth of Wilson's cold beverage.

Wilson knew what he wanted so with a teasing smile the oncologist twisted off the lid, licked his lips a few times and puts the beer to his lips where he takes the longest drink possible. House is trying to hold still watching all that beer go but he remains calm and dives his hand into the bag reaching for a good cheesy Dorito just so he had something to tease Wilson with. After pulling the bottle free, Wilson lets out a crazy burp and smiles; "Pretty good!" he stares at the brown bottle for a moment before looking over at his friend who was staring right back with half of a large Dorito chip hanging out of his mouth.

House also knew how much Wilson liked Doritos or was it Sun chips? He couldn't quite figure that out but the very look that Wilson was giving him now was a look of _don't you even think about it. _Wilson removed his feet from the coffee table and set his empty bottle down, now turning so that he was almost fully facing House. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wilson stated, inching himself forward staring at that half eaten chip between House's lips.

House smiled devilishly moving backwards until the arm of the couch was close enough. He had fun watching Wilson draw himself nearer and nearer 'til James was now clearly hovering over him.

Taking the chip from his mouth, wet with his own saliva, House spoke; "How come you're so close Wilson?" he teases even more as he takes a tiny bit more off of the chip. He could see how nuts it was driving Wilson and he loved it!

Wilson did realize how close he was but that wasn't stopping him. He remained as close as possible licking his lips hoping House would just fork over that chip. "I want that chip House!" he stated and neared House more now that he smelled the cheese of the half-eaten chip and House's after-shave. Wilson himself wasn't rather fond of House's bare muzzle but it did show more of his slim facial structure that James did like. House then put the chip back up to his lips and stuck out his tongue while his eyes wandered around the Oncologist's face with enjoyment. "You want this?" a single brow jumped on House's face when Wilson moved forward again causing his palm to land on his chest. House's body jerked in that sudden touch and he let that smile disappear.

His blue eyes locked onto Wilson's puppy browns; he was lost in them unable to find his way out. But eventually he snapped out of it once Wilson took the chip from him.

He watched his close friend chew and chew until there was nothing left. Wilson smiled and attempted to move back but instead of taking defeat House gripped Wilson's shoulders very strongly and pulled him toward him. He looked angry and Wilson swallowed; "House…what are you doing?" he realizes that this is the first time that House has ever been this _seriously_ intimate with him and begins to wiggle.

House then snuffs and smiles crooked. "How dare you!" House squinted at Wilson and brings him even closer. Now what was Wilson to do? House took in a deep breath and smiled as he exhaled softly. "You smell very good…" he says totally out of the blue startling Wilson in the process.

Wilson rolled his eyes and continued to wiggle. Those blue eyes of his were too much of a distraction and soon enough Wilson opened his eyes to find House's lips against his.

House's hands never left the Oncologist's shoulders and squeezed tighter. Wilson watched and tried to do something but that would make him seem so oblivious so attempting to play along he slowly kisses back. House shifted himself on the couch so now Wilson had more room to crawl on top but instead of moving at all Wilson just stayed there right between Greg's legs, hoping he was doing this whole _kissing House_ thing right as his shaking hands glided gently over top of the older one's chest.

Greg let out a tiny sound inaudible to Wilson's ears but the way House was touching him seemed to answer his mental question.

Wilson's never been touched by another man like this before; "H-House we shouldn't…" he stopped speaking total nonsense when Greg's rough hands slowly began to pull Wilson's shirt up from his slacks. They broke the awkward kiss only so Greg could see what he was doing as he pulled him back into another hard lip lock, putting his arms around him while he moved forward, eager to get Wilson on his back.

Wilson did land carefully onto his back on the couch but by the looks of it this couch couldn't take much more; and if House was to keep this up Wilson was going to end up sleeping on the floor.

Looking deep into his older friend's eyes Wilson turned his head slightly only in hopes that House wouldn't notice the reddening cheeks. House noticed it moments ago and he loved how shy and nervous Wilson really was.

"You smell like beer and man." House said breaking the innocent stare between them. Wilson squirmed again but doing so he created so much friction it sent them both off the edge. "Wow, what did I do?" Wilson was now somewhat breathing heavy and flustered from the enjoyable feeling shaken up inside of him. House just smirked and pressed his lips against his in a careful manner letting his hands find peace up Wilson's work shirt.

Wilson couldn't believe he was really letting House do this but there was no stopping it now. Now he wondered what if he didn't eat that Dorito, would they be in this same predicament or not? Seeing how happy House was at the moment that was an easy hell yes.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry for that sappy/Romance stuff…there is another part to this. It is a two-part Hilson fic. Short but pretty sweet!**


	2. Part II

**A/N: Just my second part to my Silly romance Hilson story! I don't know where it is going to go so let's just find out shall we? And it is made to not make any sense at all so don't worry**

**I do not own anyone or anything although I wish I did!**

**::**

**Silly Games: Part II**

Being so overcome by emotions after emotions Wilson hated how he was restrained down on the couch basically being controlled by his own friend and all that wiggling and shoves weren't doing him any good.

House never stopped grinning; he was enjoying every minute of it. "I'm just playing around Jimmy no need to get your panties in a bunch." He teased shifting his body so now he had his entire body weight over the struggling Oncologist, nibbling at his ears.

Wilson growled and had involuntarily arched his back after having a very tender area touched causing him to crash more into House's form. House pushed him back down into the couch with a hand on his chest. He played with Wilson's flimsy hair before nuzzling his neck and letting the palms of his hands race up his shirt. Wilson gasped and House smiled giving more skin to skin contact.

"Stop it!" he could feel his entire body jolt with every touch and every kiss House gave. It was no use in trying to fight it when he was totally defenseless. House didn't listen; "You need some experience Wilson." He breathed heavy against his friend's neck creating goose bumps on contact, while running a fingertip down the middle of his bare torso and down to the small trail of hair at his waist. Wilson was now shivering from the sparkling contact and couldn't bare it any more. "House…he let out in a delicate plea arching his back again when House's opposite hand reached up around him and played with the taught muscles in the Oncologist's back.

Looking down at his friend House smiled; "Well look at that!" he noticed the small bulge in the middle of Wilson's slacks and continued to stare until he became fully aware of his uneasiness the way he wiggled. "How can you be so entertained by this" Wilson's voice was soft and shaky turning his head on the couch so Greg couldn't see his flushed expression.

House gave him a funny look and grabbed lightly to his chin. "Jimmy just please shut up…he spoke firmly letting go of his chin and leaned forward placing a wet kiss on his lips.

There was that feeling again deep in his gut; kissing Greg was so powerful and intense it made little Wilson instantly weak at the knees. He didn't really understand the meaning of those feelings but whatever the reasoning for his reactions Wilson didn't seem to care.

"House." Wilson breathed heavy against his lips, pressing his body deeper into the cushions of the couch like he was uncomfortable. House batted his lashes heavily with a small grin before returning another kiss but this time Wilson stopped him. House saw those hands at his chest and knew something was up; he rolled his eyes and sighed loud enough to be considered obnoxious.

He eyed Wilson over a few times gazing weakly at his lips. "What is it?" his eyes found Wilson's brown puppy dog ones letting his legs and arms go almost completely limp against his friend.

Wilson sucked in his lower lip and turned his head again. "I don't think we should do this…" House noticed the flustered mess he was in and it turned him on even more. House then snickered and nuzzled his neck to the point of little goose bumps.

Doing such a thing caused Wilson to whimper and House laughed; "Come on Jimmy, I know you can't resist me." He grumbled against his ear, moving his hands from Wilson's sides and toward his shirt where he clenched his jaw and ripped the entire shirt free from its' tight buttons, listening to them fly like bullets. Wilson's eyes bulged once his torso was naked right before him, trembling in the cool air and the way House stared.

His blue eyes were devious and serious also very seductive and possessive as he stared in amazement at Wilson's furry torso bringing his long lean hands over his warm flesh teasing.

Wilson arched his back once more, his eyes shut tight with his mouth agape. House took in every last groan and whimper enjoying the friction between the two of their groins after moments of rubbing together. God did it boil House's blood to the highest degree. "P-Please stop!" Wilson begged voice choked placing his warm palms hard against House's chest, attempting to stop his dirty actions.

House didn't even stop to listen, he was already pushed to his limits and when Dr. House was excited he wasn't going to stop until he got what he desperately wanted.

Begging and pleading hitting and shoving was all he could do withering beneath the crazed doctor and House smiled, using his own hands to tear the last of Wilson's shirt off his shoulders, discarding it over the couch, before moving down south against his body taking in his manly scent. Wilson was growing rather irritated and furious trying all he could to keep his mumbles and groans under control while House softly thrust his hips over and over.

Smiling against his abdomen House moved his eyes upon Wilson's flushed face catching his eyes just like that. His lean fingers moved upwards again only to play with the soft hairs covering his chest. "H-House I said stop!" he continued to push on House, moving both of his hands so that they were on his shoulders pushing harder and growling. "Sorry Dr. Wilson but that is not going to happen any time soon." He stated in his usual cocky tone feeling the intensity of their bodies against each other after just minutes, the heat burning wild he eventually noticed small sweat orbs form upon the Oncologist's very forehead. "-and if you're not going to put those soft hands of yours to good use then I should just take them for a while." He stopped playing with his hairs and sat up taking his hands in his own, slowly lowering them until Wilson jerked realizing what he was about to do. Doing so, House let his body fall back into Wilson's, finally putting his hands to_ great_ use as the eldest smiled devilishly.

"House!" Wilson jerked his hands as soon as he knew the path House was leading them to and it made him swallow thick as he held his head up barely an inch off the couch just to see what he was sure to see.

That little half smirk that Greg was giving him caused him to shiver and turn away only in hope to not get caught in his crazy baby blue depths of seduction and crazy lust. "Wilson don't fight this you and I both know that you can't keep those hands off me." He breathed hard and very heavy in his new lover's face, watching how that frown turned soft and careless as soon as Wilson's forced palms touched the lump in his jeans.

The contact caused House to groan behind closed lips, letting his head rest against Wilson's chest. "Of course I can't you are taking advantage of my actions House." Wilson breathed lightly, staring up at the ceiling following every little crack, trying to keep his mind off of this very situation as his hands were being forced to touch House's. House's body moved as he giggled low, his breath warm against one of Wilson's nipples. He didn't move only to thrust his hips forward again getting a deep groan from James.

Holding his fingers still as best he could, Wilson gnawed on his bottom lip pressing his head deeper into the cushion, actually coming to realize how turned on he was becoming. "I can't believe you-we are doing this." He swallowed loud and hard it hurt when House rose up to gaze into his brown eyes upon one elbow as the other hand still held Wilson's hands in place. An innocent smile crept on House's lips when he thrust again and this time made Wilson jerk up a bit. "Well I can't believe you kept telling me to stop when you are obviously turned on as well-House cocked his head, eyes wide. "Funny isn't it?" and after that being said House broke the silence again with a rough thrust forward in the palms of Wilson's hands that pretended to ignore every movement since they remained as still as a board.

Looking down between them at Wilson's immobile hands with a pouty expression House noticed this whole time Wilson was doing nothing at all to please him.

"You are so inconsiderate you know that!" House then looks back up at Wilson with a gentle smile and kisses him on the collar bone then the lips. Wilson still continues his struggle since his hands were still forced up against House's very own erection and his other playful fingertips along his ribcage sent him into a spiraling laughing mess.

Between little chuckles Wilson manages; "How, How am I so inconsiderate?" he tries to seize his childish laughter by using his fingers to pinch his groin area, even if he was safe behind those jeans but it doesn't work so he attempts to wiggle himself upward and gets a bit of freedom but only a tad.

House didn't respond to that only silenced it with a kiss. "You just are…" he plops his entire body down onto Wilson who gasps before his head rests tenderly against his collar bone just below the chin.

Already coming to realize that he wasn't going to get his hands back for a while longer, Wilson just lays there and listens to House's slow breathing.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it…it was meant to be kind of silly/stupid/and everything else in between just not over the top slash! Tell me what you think! I just love immature HOUSE!**


End file.
